Aspects of this disclosure relate generally to telecommunications, and more particularly to interactions between user equipment and other devices in a shared wireless access environment.
The Internet is a global system of interconnected computers and computer networks that use a standard Internet protocol suite (e.g., the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and Internet Protocol (IP)) to communicate with each other. The Internet of Things (IoT), sometimes referred to as the Internet of Everything (IoE), is based on the idea that everyday objects, not just computers and computer networks, can be readable, recognizable, locatable, addressable, and controllable via an IoT communications network (e.g., an ad-hoc system or the Internet).
A number of market trends are driving development of IoT devices. For example, increasing energy costs are driving governments' strategic investments in smart grids and support for future consumption, such as for electric vehicles and public charging stations. Increasing health care costs and aging populations are driving development for remote/connected health care and fitness services, wherein doctors can, for example, remotely monitor patients' health while people can track the progress of fitness routines. A technological revolution in the home is driving development for new “smart” services, wherein smart homes and buildings can have some level of centralized control over virtually any device or system in the home or office, for example, appliances, toys, robotic vacuum cleaners, radio, and plug-in electric vehicle (PEV) security systems. Buildings are getting smarter and more convenient as a means to reduce operational costs for enterprise facilities. In the field of asset tracking, enterprises, hospitals, factories, and other large organizations can accurately track the locations of high-value equipment, patients, vehicles, and so on.
As such, in the near future, increasing development in IoT systems will lead to numerous IoT devices surrounding a user at home, in vehicles, at work, and many other locations. Accordingly, a need exists for an IoT management device that leverages large amounts of disorganized data in useful ways.